A nicely made bed is an important feature in the appearance of a bedroom. However many people cannot or will not properly make up their beds after use either due to laziness, physical problems, or lack of time in the morning. This is even more common for bunk beds, or for dormitory rooms, than for the average situation.
According to the present invention a bed linen is provided for positioning on a mattress or other sleeping device (such as a box spring, cot, or bed board) that literally takes seconds to "make up" with no skill or significant physical effort. The bed linen according to the present invention reduces the standard bed making process to the simplest level possible, and is particularly effective for traditionally more difficult bed elements, such as dormitory beds, bunk beds, couches and cots. The single bed linen according to the present invention serves as a sheet, pillow cover, blanket and bedspread all at the same time, providing comfort to the user when the user is asleep while providing an attractive appearance when simply made up with no tucking, bending, or assembling of separate layers of any kind. The bed linen according to the invention does not easly slip or move while in use, is comfortable during sleeping, and can be "made up" simply by zipping up a zipper only a few feet long and perhaps with one or two smoothing strokes with one's hand. The bed linen according to the invention may be removed from the bed element in one motion, such as by lifting it off a mattress, and may be washed as a single unit, typically in a standard size washing machine. The pillow cover may unsnapped, if desired, for laundering purposes, or increased freedom of movement of the pillow during sleep, or to provide different decorative elements for the bed linen by replacing the pillow case from time to time.
There are two basic embodiments of the invention. In one the top and bottom sheets are of substantially the same width; this embodiment provides a relatively large sleeping volume between the sheets and is simple to construct. In the second embodiment the top sheet is much narrow than the bottom sheet; this embodiment provides a more cozy sleeping volume, uses less material, and is easier to wash.
According to a first aspect of the present invention a bed linen for positioning on a mattress or other bed element having a first width is provided. The bed linen comprises the following components: A bottom fabric sheet having a second width at least about 50% greater than the first width, and a second length at least about 10% greater than the first length, and having a top, first and second sides, and bottom edges. A top fabric sheet having a third width substantially equal to or less than the first width and having a top, first and second sides, and bottom edges. A first connection between the top and bottom sheets along at least the first side edge of the top sheet, spaced from the first side edge of the bottom sheet. And a second, readily releasable, connection between the top and bottom sheets along at least part of the second side edge of the top sheet and spaced from the second side edge of the bottom sheet, extending from the top edge of the top sheet toward the bottom edge thereof. The top and bottom sheets are unconnected at the top edge of the top sheet.
The bed linen as described above further preferably comprises a pillow case having a fourth width substantially equal to or less than the third width and connected to the bottom sheet. Preferably the connection to the bottom sheet is by a readily releasable connection such as a plurality of conventional snap fasteners (e.g. each snap fastener comprising a male element and a female element).
The top sheet has a top face and a bottom face, and the bottom sheet has a bottom face and a top face having a first portion overlaid by the top sheet bottom face (the faces in face-to-face engagement), and second portions straddling the first portion. The top sheet bottom face and the bottom sheet top face first portion preferably are of conventional sweatshirt fleece, e.g. which can be made of about 50% polyester and about 50% cotton for providing a substantially wrinkle free appearance. The top face of the top sheet and the top face of the bottom sheet second portions are preferably of a non-fleece configuration, typically having the appearance of a conventional bedspread.
The second readily releasable connection preferably comprises a zipper which extends about one half the distance between the top sheet to edge toward the bottom sheet bottom edge, or less, e.g. extending about 36 inches. The first connection is typically provided between the top sheet and the bottom sheet bottom edges and is a substantially permanent connection, preferably comprising stitching such as in the form of a stitched hem.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a bed linen for positioning on a mattress or other bed element having a first length and width, is provided, the bed linen comprising: a bottom fabric sheet having a second width greater than said first width, a second length greater than said first length, a top face and a bottom face, first and second side edges and top and bottom edges; a top fabric sheet having a third width, the third width being substantially the same as the second width, a top face and a bottom face, first and second side edges and top and bottom edges, a sleeping volume provided between the top sheet bottom face and the bottom sheet top face. And the top sheet connected to the bottom sheet adjacent the top sheet bottom and side edges, but said sheet substantially unconnected at the top edges, and the top sheet bottom face overlying the bottom sheet top face at at least a first portion of the bottom sheet top face. In this embodiment, the top sheet preferably has a zippered generally central access seam formed therein extending less than 50% the length of the bottom sheet, to allow access to the sleeping volume between the top and bottom sheets.
According to a third aspect of the present invention a bed linen for positioning on a mattress or other bed element having a first length and width is provided, comprising the following components: A bottom fabric sheet having a second width greater than the first width, a second length greater than the first length, a top face and a bottom face, first and second side edges and top and bottom edges. A top fabric sheet having a third width (which may be substantially the same as or less than the first width; or substantially the same as the second width), a top face and a bottom face, first and second side edges and top and bottom edges. The top sheet is connected to the bottom sheet adjacent the top sheet bottom and side edges, but the sheets are substantially unconnected at the top edges, and the top sheet bottom face overlying the bottom sheet top face at at least a first portion of the bottom sheet top face. And, wherein at least the bottom sheet top face first portion, and the top sheet bottom face, comprise sweatshirt fleece; and wherein the top sheet top face comprises a non-fleece surface. The details of the bed linen are preferably as described above for the first two embodiments. The sweatshirt fleece may cover the entire top sheet bottom face and the entire bottom sheet top face.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a bed linen is provided comprising the following components: A bottom fabric sheet having a second width greater than the first width, a second length greater than the first length, a top face and a bottom face, first and second side edges and top and bottom edges. A top fabric sheet having a third width (either substantially the same as or less than the first width; or substantially the same as the second width), a top face and a bottom face, first and second side edges and top and bottom edges. And, a fabric pillow case having a fourth width substantially less than the second width, the pillow case connected to the bottom sheet by a plurality of conventional snap fasteners.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a single item serving as a sheet, pillow cover, blanket and bedspread which requires virtually no effort to "make up" yet provides an attractive appearance and comfort when used for sleeping. This and other objects invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.